


Because of You

by Skiewrites



Series: Klance 2k18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Child Abandonment, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Lance couldn’t believe that he was here, at the Galaxy Garrison, with some of the best in the world. He couldn’t wait to learn to fly ships, travel to places he could only dream of previously, and, maybe, meet that special someone who was in very much of a need for a hug.But, then, things take a turn for the worst.x-x-xA soulmate AU where Humans can feel their soulmates emotions and physical pain, leaving marks, Alteans get the given name of their soulmate, Galrans see in shades of purple until they meet their soulmate, and Hybrids lie somewhere in between.Klance Week 2018 | Day 4:Garrison/Pilot





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING, THIS FIC WILL COVER TOPICS LIKE DEPRESSION, SELF HARM, SUICIDE AND DRUGS. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THESE TOPICS, THEM PLEASE DO NOT READ.

> _People think a soulmate is your perfect fit, and that’s want everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back. The person who brings you to your attention so you can change your life._

 

x-x-x

 

_Because of you_

_I am cursed_

 

x-x-x

 

For as long as Lance could remember, his soulmate was in pain.

People would call Lance cursed for that.

Cursed because, when he was 7, he had to keep touching people to make sure he was still there, to make sure that he was still surrounded by his Mamí, his hermanos and his primos, because all he could feel was the raw abandonment that his soulmate was suffering at that moment in time.

Cursed because, ever since he was 9, beautiful red marks would paint his skin. He’s been in lessons when it felt like he had just had a soccer ball to face and a bright red mark would fill its place. Sometime, the marks would fade after a few days, but some, like the perfect circles that burned or small dashes on his fingers that pricked, stayed.

Cursed because there would be times when he would wake up in the middle of the night in tears without knowing why, only to be sad and hurt and confused. Cursed because when he was 13, he was given a set of antidepressants to help him get out of bed in the morning, though it never helped. Cursed because he was only 15 when small red lines began to appear on his body, almost place methodically.

But Lance only spaced sparse smiles for those who called him cursed, because he knows differently.

Because, when he was 7, Lance would make sure that people hugged him extra hard so it almost hurt in hopes that his soulmate could feel the hug too.

Because, ever since he was 9, Lance would rub the new mark and think random thoughts in hope it would reach his soulmate.

Because, for those days when he woke in tears without knowing why, Lance would make it his challenge to make sure that he was happy, so that his soulmate was happy too, even if they didn’t know why.

Because, when he was 13 and they realised that the anti-depressants wouldn’t work, Lance would be brave and get out of bed and face the new day head on, and hope that some of that bravery made its way towards his soulmate, because they needed it more than he did.

Because, when he was only 15 with red marks across his wrists, he made sure to cry for them, stay up thinking of thoughts of a future and how much he was willing to go for the love he felt towards this hurt and damaged human that lived in a different time zone from his own.

Because, when he was 7, he found a flier that promoted the Galaxy Garrison in the US, and he felt a Pull that left him confused and scared, but also with a goal that he damn well was going to reach.

Because, when he was 16 years old, he was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison as a cargo pilot, having missed out on the grades due to long nights of trying to reassure someone he might not even meet, not that he would blame them at all.

Because, when he was 16, Lance met his soulmate for the first time in his life, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

x-x-x

 

_Because of you_

_I am blessed_

 

x-x-x

 

Keith knew for a fact that he never had a good childhood.

He didn’t need strangers to tell him that.

He knew that because, when he was 7, he was suddenly surrounded by strangers in a world he didn’t understand, left behind by a grieving father.

He knew that because, when he was 9, he realised it wasn’t normal to think that everything was one shade, that everyone else sees many, many other colours. He learned that not all the marks on his body was his own, but telling them apart was something he struggled with, much to the enjoyment of the other kids.

He knew that because, as he slowly grew up in a world he didn’t understand, the times when he felt happy and knew it was his own happiness and not someone’s became longer and longer apart, where he had no motivation to leave his bed and get on with the rest of the day.

He knew that because, when he was 13, he was officially classed as ‘at risk’ and ‘troubled’ by the state, and adults finally gave up on him. Because, when he was 15, he needed something to help him feel something though the dull blanket that seemed to cover his mind that he knew was his own, and not his soulmate.

But, after everything he’s been through, Keith knows for a fact that he’s was in fact blessed.

Blessed because, when he was 7, he’ll get tingles all over his body from his soulbond, as if the blood was getting cut off from too much pressure from a hug.

Blessed because, when he was 9, his soulmate was there to send happy feelings to take his mind of the bleakness that the other kids were putting on him, to forget that only seeing one shade was weird.

Blessed because, when he was feeling down, he would get these sudden moments of motivation helped him to power through the day, to get out of bed and face what was thrown at him.

Blessed because, when he was 15 with blood dripping into the sink below, he cried tears that weren’t his own, and felt hope and love from the person that was supposed to mirror him in everyway possible.

Blessed because his soulmate was always there for him, always there to put pressure on a new cut or bruise to show he wasn’t alone, always there to send positive feelings along the bond to show that it was going to get better, to show that he was going to get better.

Blessed because, when he was 15, he saw a flier on one of the notice boards of the current home he was in, advertising places at the Galaxy Garrison for ‘kids like them’ and he felt a Pull that left him confused and scared, but also with a goal that he damn well was going to reach.

Blessed because, when he was 16 years old, he was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison as a fighter pilot, having blasted the piloting scores because there was someone out there, sending him all the hope they could even though they didn’t even know him.

Because, when he was 16, Keith saw the colour blue for the first time in his life, and he couldn’t be happier.HHHH

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the intent was writing for the whole week, but things came up and thus I am unable to keep up with it. I will finish it (eventually), but, for now, you will only have the ones that I have finished, which is this one and the ones for the next two days. 
> 
> Also, I will be continuing with this eventually, as I love this idea and have so many plot bunnies, but, again, I just don't have the time for it now. 
> 
> For those of you who follow my Colour series, I am done with all the planning, and I am about halfway through writing the first chapter, so it shouldn't be too long until you guys get some content. 
> 
> Want more updates about me? Here's my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skiewrites)!


End file.
